Alone
by jtotheh777
Summary: Mumble's experiences in "alien" territory alone.


_Hey guys! So I wanted to write about Mumble's experiences in the exhibit in SeaWorld. (Yes, it is SeaWorld. You can go find the proof yourself.) This fanfic is a bit angst-y, but ya know, that's how his life is._

_Enjoy the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Happy Feet" or anything related to it. This is purely for entertainment purposes._

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING OUR FISH?" he screamed in agony. No one seemed to be listening to him. Why won't they listen to him?

"You're stealing our fish!" Again. They were all looking at him though, but no one answered.

Mumble was getting desperate.

"Please? Anyone? Talk to me!" They were all walking away now. The aliens.

"For Pete's sake! You're stealing our F-I-S-H! FISH! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

The aliens didn't understand him. To them, he was just an emperor penguin in the penguin exhibit in SeaWorld at Orlando, Florida. He seemed very agitated, screaming so loudly. _Maybe he was new_, they thought, _or maybe he wasn't given his medication yet. The screaming was annoying them. _More walked away from the penguin exhibit.

Soon they were all gone. Mumble was still screaming. He didn't understand. Why weren't the aliens talking to him? How could they not have understood him? One simple question, yet no answers.

_I couldn't have traveled this far, beyond any penguin could ever go, into alien territory, just to be ignored,_ he thought.

He needed answers. He wasn't going back until he had answers. He proceeded to scream even more.

The aliens started to come in. Two of them.

_Yes! Finally I can have some answers!_

"Excuse me, but why are you taking our fish? You aliens are causing quite a bit of trouble for us." He told them. They weren't answering him. Just like the others that left him. Instead, they were staring at him, moving slowly toward him. One of them had his – whatever those were – spread out and pointing to him. The other was holing some sort of weird pointy-looking thing. It looked sharp.

"Why aren't you answering me? I'm speaking plain Penguin – hey!"

The first one had grabbed him around the torso. This startled Mumble. He didn't understand this! He didn't understand this at all! It was hurting him, too! Why were they doing this to him? He started yelling and flapping his flippers violently as he struggled to escape.

"Hey! Stop it! You're hurting me! Why are you doing this to me? Answer me!"

"Michael, the shot, please." The zookeeper said. Of course, Mumble didn't understand a word they were saying, but he tried to figure out what they were trying to do to him. He saw the other alien passing the first one the sharp-looking object. He held the still-struggling Mumble in one hand and the weird object in the other. Mumble saw him pressing his...nub on the other end of the thing. Water came out of the sharp end.

Mumble then realized what they were going to do. They were going to put the sharp end of the thing into him!

_But I hadn't done anything wrong! Why are they doing this to me?_

"Stop it! Let me go! Why are you doing this to me? All I want is answers! I just want answers!" Mumble protested loudly.

Then, Mumble watched in horror as the alien jabbed the sharp point into him.

It hurt. It hurt a whole lot.

"OW! AH!"

The alien then proceeded to press the other end of the object. Mumble could feel the liquid entering him.

It was painful. So very painful. Mumble tried to move.

He couldn't!

What on earth was that liquid that the alien had put in him? Why couldn't he move?

Mumble started feeling tired. Very tired. He couldn't move and he was tired. He tried to stay awake. He saw the other penguins gather around him, watching curiously. He saw one that he recognized. He had called him "Dave" when he entered this prison.

He did not know where he was, but this place was like hell to him. A place where other aliens stared at him, like he was put on for show. He could not take it. All he wanted were answers.

Mumble's vision blurred. He could feel his eyelids drooping. Every muscle in his body had relaxed. He couldn't help it. The aliens set him down. He started to slip into a deep sleep.

All he wanted were answers.

* * *

_Please review. Constructive criticism please!_


End file.
